Nightwalker
by NevarHamDol
Summary: A seventeen year old detective who uses magic and comes from a different dimension. What's a boy going to do when a spell goes wrong and zaps him to Earth. Follow Eli's adventures as he does what he does best to live a normal life on Earth.


This is my first fic so please don't flame me. Any suggestions please message me or leave a review.

-NeverHamDol

* * *

It's hard to be the only detective that uses magic. It's even harder to do this while being the age of 17. Believe me I know. My name is Eli and I am a wizard detective...Not only that but I come from a different dimension. A spell went wrong and I was zipped to your Earth. So I set up shop. I knew there would be trouble however when a girl walks in and says her brother was possessed by an evil monster. I knew I would have my hands tied up on this one. My name is Eli and I come from another planet. One in another dimension where magic is abundant and well, Think Earth in the future with Merlin style magic. That's pretty much my planet. I don't know why the hell I'm here but since I have to stay might as well get used to living here.

It was Thursday night and a rather uneventful one. I was called in to investigate another stolen bike. Not the biggest case. But when she walked into my office, paid my fee (a modest $200 up front and $100 a day) and asked me to investigate a possession, I knew something was up. It turns out her brother jack was acting strange and at night she would here howling from his room. My senses told me something was up and when you come from my planet your senses are one of the things that keep you alive. I accept her fee and tell her I will look into her case. She asks me to come to her house tonight so I can take a look. I nod my head in agreement. She hands me a note with her name and address on it and leaves after this and I get ready to stat cracking down with books. You see when I came here I was in my study working on a transportation spell so everything in my study seemed to have been taken with me. I walk over to a Sharmenal skull (an old tribe spirit) on my desk and tap it.

"Come on out Rec I need some help from you." I say to the skull.

"Well I'll be it seems Mister Eli has a no sense of manners, Where's the please?" He responds through his skull.

"Manners my ass Rec least I'm not trying to get laid by girls…Even though I'm dead. So get out here and help." I tell him.

"Fine I'm coming out." He says and detaches his spirit from the skull

"Good. Now Soulstealers….could they exist here?" I ask him.

"They could and probably do oh great lord of brains." He tells me

"Cut the crap"

"You're no fun."

"I need to know how to expel and kill one."

"Tut tut Eli you should know that you can't kill a god."

"These things are gods?"

"Yes they are spirit gods Eli."

I stop and think for a moment. My job just got a hell of a lot harder. Rec told me how to expel one and how to defend myself from it. After this information I grabbed my trusty staff and my good old semi pistol. You can never be too careful in this planet. I head out to the address marked on the note. I get there and first thing I notice is the house. It is huge! I mean it's like you take an elementary school and the white house décor type of house. I walk over to the door and knock on it. The lady, (If I remember her name right its Aileen.) She beckons in and I step through. I know something is up immediately because the hairs on my neck are standing straight up.

"If you could show me where your brother is" I tell her.

"Of course he's up here." She leads me to a room covered with band names and don't enter sign. So I don't even knock and just kick in the door. I have to get my fun someway. There is a boy about 14 years old and he sits straight up like a scared dog. I make a quick power spell and bind him using a binding circle. Then I take out some silver and make a ray of pure light appear and fuse them over him. I start to speak some magical words.

"ona binoa expelcio!" I yell and the boy shakes madly. The hairs rise up as my will meets a strange creatures' will. I force it out and then…Well let's just say hell just had a freaking beach party in the room at that moment. A demon with dark black wings rose out. His eyes were an icy blue. His hands were a shadow like substance with claws that well…could probably skewer as easily as a pistol will shoot. I was scared. So what did I do? I had to go and piss this thing off.

"Alright ugly this is the house of pain. Tonight's specials are ass kicking with a side of you crying to your mommy and also me opening a good can of whoop-ass on you. Which one would you rather have?" I tell him. He snarls at me in the most inhuman pitch.

"You are one foolish mortal. I am Imopotah the Soulstealer. I could kill you so easily you would be the special of the day. Your flesh and blood will be the special soup and your meat the burger of the day. You underestimate me. And will die." I can't help but think I just caused myself unnecessary pain.

"Ok big guy lets go."

"Bring it."

I launch into a battle cry and spring forward. He roars. I fly backward. He knocked. Me down. With one roar. I am stunned and get back up warily. I run forward again and prepare a fire spell. "Incendio!" I yell. And a huge ball of fire leaps at him. It hits him and his skin sears a little before being absorbed by his will. Then the ceiling breaks in and a giant man lands through. When I say giant I mean giant. This man was jacked! He looked like he could easily wrestle a lion and win. This guy looked scarier than Mr. Ugly. So I decided to back away slowly and watch what happens. I take the kid and his sister and go into the other room. I hear a strange language and since I am a higher being (No offence to you lesser beings) I have a universal translator implanted and am able to understand most languages. This would be…ancient Greek.

"Leave the boy Imopotah. Your time on this world has gone. Go back to hell where you belong." The buff dude says to Imopotah. (I think his name shall be Buffy from now on.)

"What force will you make me use father? The hand of god or the mighty magic you claim to have?" He replies.

"Not god, not magic, But fists Is what I will use." Buffy says.

"Bahahaha is that all? I will smite you as easily as a _human_ squishes an ant." Imopotah says. The word human had malice to it.

"You can try." And with that a good 2 dozen black jump suited freaking _ninjas_ pop up. They all are wielding silver knuckles and…..a squirt gun. Yes that's right. They are going to fight with a squirt gun. They charge and attack that thing. Whenever the silver hits he screams and howls with rage. Then they fire the squirt gun. He melts. This giant god just melts wherever that thing touches him. I back away slowly. Imopotah slowly dissolves into a pile of muddy goop. I am stunned beyond words. (Yes that is possible by the way thank you.) The man that hard burst through the ceiling came up.

"You were lucky we came." He told me.

"Yeah." I tell him

"I have one warning to you however Eli. This one was weaker, vulnerable and a scout."

"A scout?"

"Yes. This will be an invasion. We will not be able to stop them. We need your help. Be careful. The human race and probably your ass are at stake here."

"Thanks. I'll do the best I can. Especially since my ass is at risk." I make a joke but inside I feel hollow and scared. I saw that thing and it was way beyond my power. If it was weaker than the others….and more were to come I didn't know what I would do. Even my power was weakening. The magic on this planet was fading because there just weren't enough believers and not enough people that used the fleeing power they had. I just had to hope Things would be ok. So I put on my good old hat and jacket and walked out. I needed a walk to think and plan my move…catch my head. So I headed out. I'm stopped at the door.

"Thanks for your help." Aileen tells me.

"It's no problem Aileen." I tell her.

She nods. "He I was wondering if you would maybe…help me again sometime?" She asks.

"Course all you have to do is just give me a call."

"Thanks"

I nod and walk out staff and all. I walk to an old amusement park. Abandoned and desolate. I climb to the top of one of the coasters and lie down. I closed my eyes. I was meditating to focus my powers. Just take my word on it.

* * *

R&R


End file.
